I'm In The Band
by Ootori Tatsu
Summary: Alfred only joined this new band for the women and the money but there's just something about Arthur, the lead singer/guitarist, that turns his body hot. USUK, Prucan, and Germano. Rating to go up later.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! So, first time doing a full out USUK story (I only have them in snippets in my other stories) and I'm not sure how it will do. If I ever write ANYTHING it's usually Spamano or Germano (I are a Romano fangirl.) Oh well, here goes nothing.**

**Enjoy!~**

_**Chapter 1: Paralyzer**_

"Hey Alfred! You wouldn't believe what I just won." My brother says, leaning over the back of the couch I was sitting on. Currently I was in the middle of Resident Evil 4 and I was itching to just lose the game and blast Ashley's head off.

Finally losing my patients I just go ahead and blast her head away with a Chicago Typewriter. Ah, sweet justice. "A trip to a hockey game?" I ask sarcastically, sliding my tongue against the inside of my lower lip. I always chewed on it whenever I started getting annoyed by something.

"No, don't you know hockey season just ended? Anyway, I won some tickets to go see the band Relic and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me?" Glancing over at him I notice he was holding two tickets. Relic was supposedly some new band which I could care less about. True I hadn't heard any of their music but still…

"Fine Matthew, but there had better be some hot chicks there." I finally say after awhile. Matthew gives me one of his gentle smiles and hands me a ticket.

"Thanks Al."

~ At the Concert ~

Maybe this was a bad idea after all. So far everyone I had seen was either dressed for a punk concert or a rave. There _was_ a HUGE amount of people dressed in everyday but somewhat expensive clothes. Good thing about that group was the majority were a lot of really hot girls. Bad thing was they were all wearing an Italian flag of some sort and ignored me completely.

The ravers seemed friendly enough but all the colors were giving me a headache. That and the only plain colors on them were various forms of a Prussian flag. I probably wouldn't have known that if I hadn't actually paid attention in history class.

The last group probably got on my nerves _the most_ making me chew my bottom lip constantly. All of them spoke in a British accent even though it was clear they were American. God I hated that accent. And who would want to be a Limey anyway? But this seemed to be the largest group and they were all covered in paint resembling the Union Jack. That and they wore the largest array of punk clothing I had ever seen. It was like Hot Topic had thrown up.

"Here you go!" Matthew says as he tosses a VIP pass over my head. Great, so I had to meet the band as well? Unsurprisingly my brother was decked out in full blown rave style, even going so far as to spray his hair a little with a plethora of colors.

I open my mouth to complain when the people around me break into sporadic cheering. Turning around I notice a roped area had been erected behind me, making a pathway. A tall, light blonde, buff, German came first, checking things off on a smart phone. The person who came next was a naturally white haired and red eyed guy dressed in raver fashion with a Prussian flag hanging from one of his shoulders. As he walked past he gave my brother a wink. Gay fag.

The next one was shorter and wearing relatively normal clothing. A white button up shirt, blue jeans, and a black fedora with a dark red silk ribbon around its base. He smiled at the ladies and glared at the men , letting his brunette bangs fall across his eyes a little and I notice a strange curl popping up from the right side of his head.

Rolling my eyes I decide to prop my arms on one of the posts and lean on it until the crowd around me dispersed so I could leave. As I look at the ground and let my thoughts wander I fail to notice my glasses sliding off my nose until they fell on the floor. Two well worn military boots stop in front of them and the person stoops to pick them up.

He had short, unkempt blonde hair that went well with his pale skin. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his torn blue jeans were sagged a little. The guitar slung across his back had a Union Jack painted on it and when he looked up to hand me my glasses back I notice his eyes were an intense toxic green set underneath unusually large eyebrows.

The smile he gives me as I take my glasses from his hand was friendly but mischievous which made the girls around me erupt into squeals. He waves to me as he walks off, casting me a final glace over his shoulder.

"Hey Matt? Who was he?" I ask as the crowd finally disperses.

"The short blonde? He's the singer and guitarist for Relic. I'm surprised he stopped and picked up your glasses. Although he isn't the bad boy, that's more or less Gilbert, he's not considered all that nice." I follow him over to some of the food stands nearby.

"So what kind of music do these guys play? And who was the big burly German dude?" I ask as I order a hot dog from a food cart. Matthew starts heading to the seating area.

"They play almost any genre. But mostly punk. Arthur's the lead vocals, although they all sing, guitarist, and he plays the piano. Gilbert plays drums and a cello. Lovino plays bass, violin, flute, and some other instruments. And the large German is Gilbert's younger brother, Ludwig, who also doubles as the manager." We sit down in our designated seats. There was ten minutes before sundown when the concert would start.

"Why don't they hire on more people?"

"They tried. First they added a Frenchman named Francis but he kept fighting with Arthur. Then they hired a woman named Elizabeta. She decided she hated Gilbert and assaulted him whenever he came into range. They haven't found a reason for it though. Next they hired a Spaniard but he had a problem with keeping his hands off of Lovino. I heard he can't have kids anymore."

Wincing I glance around our area. We weren't in the front seats but up in the stands of the baseball stadium we were in. Sniffing the air I realize we were close to the food areas. Good, because I would no doubt ditch my brother to just go waist money on food.

~ Sundown ~

"Hey! How's everyone doing tonight!" Gilbert shouts from a mic on stage. Arthur visibly rolled his eyes and Lovino winked to a group of girls in front. Gilbert's question was met with raucous cheers and I feel _my_ eyes roll. Hey, I could be a skeptic couldn't I?

But then they started to play and Arthur opened his mouth to sing.

"I hold on so nervously to me and my drink  
I wish it was coolin' me  
But so far has not been good, it's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should

This club has got to be the most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well, I am imagining a dark lit place  
Or your place or my place

Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you  
I wanna make you move because you're standin' still  
If your body matches what your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through me on my way to you

I hold out for one more drink before I think  
I'm lookin' too desperately  
But so far has not been fun, I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one

This club will hopefully be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well, I'm still imagining a dark lit place  
Or your place or my place

Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you  
I wanna make you move because you're standin' still  
If your body matches what your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through me on my way to you"

Here Arthur broke into a guitar solo with Gilbert bringing him up fast with his drums.

"Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you  
I wanna make you move because you're standin' still  
If your body matches what your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through me on my way to you

Not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you  
I wanna make you move because you're standin' still  
If your body matches what your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through me on my way to you  
You'll probably move right through me on my way to you  
You'll probably move right through me on my way to you"

As the song came to an immediate halt the fans around me broke into ear damaging applause and screams. That had been great. Arthur takes a step back from the mic and says something to Lovino who nods and relays it to Gilbert who nods as well. Gilbert turned his head to the side, offstage and said something. A moment later two huge T.V. screens light up and show various members of the audience.

Maybe I could stay and listen to the whole thing.

~ End of Concert ~

"Alright! You guys have been AMAZING!" Gilbert says, coming up to the mic again after their finale and the fireworks had exploded in a glorious display. Arthur says something to Lovino who walks over and pushes Gilbert away from the mic.

"Now we would like to take the time to invite down our VIP guests." Lovino says, pulling out a tag similar to Matthew's and mine. Arthur steps up.

"This would be Matthew Williams." Good lord! Was it actually possible that _someone_ was able to make the British accent sexy? And that person wasn't a woman? "And Alfred Jones. Sorry to everyone else. We filled our VIP quotas for the night." He gives the crowd a final wave and steps away. Gilbert salutes the audience and Lovino tips his hat. A moment later they walk off backstage.

With surprising speed, agility, and strength, Matthew halls me up and shoves me along at what I would call a breakneck pace. A few minutes later we make it to the field below. Matthew and I switch around and he drags me instead of pushes me across the field. We make it to the side of the stage and show our badges to the staff who motion us on.

"THERE THEY ARE!" We get hit with as we step backstage. We probably would have gotten tackled or something if Ludwig hadn't grabbed his enthusiastic brother from behind.

"Unlike you bruder, they don't need a shower. It is inadvisable that you touch them." Gilbert sighs as his brother drops him on the ground.

"You're no fun West. I was only going to touch the smaller one anyway. Unlike you and everyone else gathered, other than myself, he's adorable. Well, Lovino could be an exception." I can't say I was all that surprised when said Italian punched him in the head. Nor can I say I was surprised when he started cussing him out. Although I was surprised at how many bad words he knew.

This whole time Arthur had been sitting on top of one of the boxes, towel draped over his head, obscuring his eyes. Gilbert, after rubbing his head, gives the British man a smile. "What's wrong Arthur? Is the tall boy making you nervous? Are you shy?" Arthur lets the towel fall from his head. His face was only slightly red, probably due to the heat from the lights.

"Nothing's wrong, no he's not, and I'm shy to a point." He says bluntly then turns to me. "Tell me boys. Do either of you play a bloody instrument?"

Ludwig gets a phone call and walks away. Gilbert takes this chance to jump up and tackle my brother, I'm just glad it wasn't me. "I play guitar and I write a bit. Why?" Arthur pulls his large eyebrows into a small furrow.

"The reason we didn't drag more people backstage is the fact that we're swamped. We were hoping, due to your background given to us by your old music teacher, that you would join our band. You see, your brother wasn't chosen at random. That would be Gilbert's doing." Said albino stuck out his tongue as he finally got off my brother.

"Like you can play guitar and back up guitar at the same time? And besides, we need a soundboard controller." Which was something my brother could do. Ludwig returned and held out a few forms for us if we wanted to take them. "Lovino, your turn!" Gilbert pipes up. Lovino sighs.

"Alright, if you go with us then you get to see the world, get paid enough money to retire in your twenties, have woman basically fall over backwards for you, or if you're not into woman you can have men too." At this Ludwig's gaze shifts over to Lovino who looks up. "What? You act like Gilbert isn't a bisexual douche bag."

"Proud of it!" Gilbert calls from where he's sitting and I think over what these guys were offering. I had always wanted to see the world and the women sounded nice. Without another moment's hesitation I grab one of the forms and zoom through it.

Looks like I'm in a band.

**Tell me how I did since I can't think anymore due to all my stories pilling up. Every chapter has one song in it where I will put down a link to see or hear what it is.**

**Here's this one, Paralyzer by Finger Eleven**

.com/watch?v=BJk6gZuPKRE

**Ciao!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for basically neglecting you guys on this story. Now, some explanations. The reason why I go ahead and put the entire song lyrics down is because I like to change lyrics to the song sometimes and if you listen and read at the same time you'll be able to follow along and see what I changed. And yes America is a little OOC but that's going to be a bit different later on in the story. I just wanted to paint him as kind of a skeptic. **

_**Chapter 2: Circus**_

So far I had been with the band for a month now. I couldn't officially go on stage or anything until Ludwig worked something out with their producer, Braginski. Currently I was out in the town with Lovino and Arthur who shot good mannered insults at each other. Of course they were in disguise since they hated body guards. Lovino was wearing a black wig which pulled into a ponytail and it made his skin look pale. He was wearing punk clothing which looked like something Arthur would wear.

Arthur was dressed like what Lovino would wear. A white button up, a black vest, and black jeans. A red wig hid his golden hair. Since I wasn't famous yet I didn't have to parade around in something I wouldn't wear. We had decided to take a walk around the beach where we were currently staying and look at the shops. Arthur wrote down some of the items he saw and Lovino did the same.

"You should write down what you would wear on stage Alfred. So Ludwig knows what to pick up. Or you can design your own and send the designs to Mr. Yao. Did I forget to mention that you need to pick a music genre?" Arthur says as he looks at several leather belts.

Meanwhile Lovino was scowling at his phone and shoving the buttons so hard I was surprised he didn't break the phone. Arthur follows my gaze and frowns. "What's wrong with you?" He asks and Lovino looks up.

"Good news and bad news. Bad news first. Fucking Braginski is here. Good news is Braginski is here and he brought Wang with him. Not to mention we're meeting them tomorrow." Just as Lovino finishes speaking Arthur's phone goes off and he flips it open.

"Bad news for you Lovino. It appears your brother is in town." Arthur says and a moment later Lovino's phone crumbles in his hand, plastic and circuitry dropping to the floor in small pieces. Who knew Lovino, as muscle less as he was, could do that with his bare hand.

"I take it you don't have a big brother complex like I do?" I dare to ask as we start heading back to the hotel.

"Damn cheerful bastard can't leave me alone. It's getting on my fucking nerves. I'll wager AND win that he's hanging all over potato breath right now. But it's not like I give a fuck." He quickly adds only making me think he felt something for Ludwig anyway. We spend the rest of the walk back in silence and as we get into the hotel lobby a teenage girl runs up to Arthur.

"Omigosh! You look just like William from Albion Thunder only smaller. Can I touch you?" I don't know why but the comment kind of got on my nerves.

"No you can't touch him. We're very busy." I reply for Arthur as his eye twitches. Lovino gives me a sideways glance as I drag Arthur along behind me to the elevator. Once the doors close Arthur seems to break from his mood, even though his face was funny when he looked like that, and rips off his wig.

He shoves it to Lovino. "Why don't you wear the red one next time?" He says as Lovino pries his wig from his head letting out a satisfied sigh as that strange piece of hair of his pops up into the air.

"Because it doesn't cover my curl." He replies shortly and steps out of the elevator. "So you have a big brother complex Alfred?" He asks as we walk into the hallway and I fish out the key card.

"Yeah. I get pretty protective when it comes to Matthew. I remember his last boyfriend he had I scared away with a chainsaw." As I finish speaking the door to my room opens to reveal Matthew and Gilbert. Sitting on one of the beds. Sticking their tongues in each other's mouth. They quickly spring apart and I can tell by the look on Matthew's face that my gaze had gotten dark.

"FRATELLO!" Someone cries out behind me and I snap out of my thoughts of what I would love to do Gilbert. There's a stifled 'umph!' sound as someone identical to Lovino pinned him to the floor.

"Fucker, get off! What did I tell you about hugging people without their consent?" Lovino hisses out as his face is pushed into the carpet. Ludwig walks up and pulls what had to be Lovino's brother up into the air so Lovino could drag himself off the floor.

"Ve, sorry fratello. Can I have a hug now?" He asks as he's dropped to the floor. The look Lovino gave him clearly stated he would rather lick a cactus or something equally enjoyable of the sort. But after a few moments of glaring Lovino opens his arms and his brother rushes forward.

"Alfred, my brother Feliciano. Feliciano, Alfred." A moment later I was tackled. "Now that's out of the way I'm going to get wasted. And fuck what you bastards think."

"I didn't realize we were supposed to be thinking anything." I mutter to Arthur who leans over to me as Feliciano peels himself off of me to go hang on Ludwig who didn't look too pleased.

"He just spouts things like that when he's in a bad mood. Which is whenever he sees his brother now a days. The last person he dated ruined his mindset on his family. For the better I think considering he likes to see things through tinted glasses. And not the rosy kind." We both watch him walk over to his room and pull out his own key card. "Which reminds me. Remember our bet Lovino?" Arthur says with malicious cheer in his voice.

Lovino turns a heated glare on the Brit. "Yeah I remember the fucking bet. But no way in HELL am I doing it and going clubbing alone." And with that he storms into his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Get ready for some clubbing Alfred. We're going to be entertained tonight." Arthur chuckles darkly and I tilt my head to the side. At least it would be something to get my mind off of wanting to strangle Gilbert. That and I was curious to see just what Lovino had to do.

~ An hour later ~

After Matthew explaining he was going to switch rooms, yada yada, Arthur had decided to room with me. I was still going to break into Gilbert's room and kill him in his sleep. Flopping onto my bed a light knock sounds on the door and I frown at it. Since Arthur makes no move to open the door I get up and open it warily.

And right in front of me was the sexiest little Italian woman I ever sat eyes on. She was Lovino's height with long red brown hair, with a peculiar hair poking up and curling on itself. She was wearing a long, plain black tee and blue jeans with some faux fur boots. She was a little small on the chest size though. It was almost as if Lovino was turned into a woman. Hell, she even had his amber eyes.

"You clean up nicely Lovino." Arthur says behind me and my head snaps back. Girl Lovino gives me a seductive smile from her scarlet lips. Or his. Man I was confused.

"Thanks British bastard." Lovino says keeping his eyes locked with mine as he replied to Arthur. He even sounded like a girl. From the door across from ours Gilbert shoves Ludwig out unceremoniously. Lovino turns with a scowl and places a hand on his hip as Ludwig openly stared while I glared at the door. "Something wrong potato bastard?"

"Just Gilbert throwing me out so he could have fun with Matthew and Feliciano for the night." Ludwig replies and looks away. Well, at least I wouldn't have to worry about Matthew tonight.

"Why don't you come with us? I know how much you love a tall glass of beer." Arthur says as he starts walking down the hall.

"So why are you, uhm…" I try asking Lovino. He looks up at me through long, black lashes dusted in black eye shadow.

"Dressed in drag? I bet Arthur that I could find a girlfriend before we hired on more musicians who stayed for more than a month. Since I lost I had to go to a club dressed in drag. Plus a little extra you'll get to see when we get there." Lovino looks ahead again and walks faster to match pace with Arthur.

"The things these guys bet on." Ludwig says next to me. He was currently focused on Lovino's back. I'm surprised he wasn't looking at his ass considering he had a real nice one. Good lord, what was I thinking? "I have a feeling they made a bet involving you as well." I look up at Ludwig then back at my band mates who had broken into a good humored argument.

Not before too long we get to the club, getting nearly instant access. We all sat at the bar and Arthur as well as Ludwig went through enough alcohol for the four of us. Halfway through Lovino had disappeared and I catch Ludwig glaring at whoever happened to glance at his ass.

All of a sudden the music stops and the dance floor clears to show Lovino standing by himself in the middle. "Good evening fellas. Now who here wants to see a little performance?" Men and quite a few woman cheered and Lovino chuckled into a head mic, motioning for the DJ to start playing a song.

"_There's only two types of people in the world__  
__The ones that entertain and the ones that observe__  
__Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl__  
__Don't like the backseat, gotta be first"_

He dances across the floor, trailing his fingers across multiple people with a seductive smile.__

_"I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots__  
__I'm like a firecracker I make it hot__  
__When I put on a show"_

Here he stomps on the floor and lets the hair from his wig fall across his shoulders lazily.__

_"I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins__  
__Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break__  
__I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage__  
__Better be ready, hope that you feel the same"_

He walks up to the bar and climbs on top of it, smiling at the bartender__

_"All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus__  
__When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus__  
__Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do__  
__Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus"_

With every verse he walks closer to our group. Now he walks right up to Ludwig and brings his face close. Close enough so he could lean forward just the littlest bit and kiss him. __

_"There's only two types of guys out there__  
__Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared__  
__So baby, I hope that you came prepared__  
__I run a tight ship so beware"_

He trails his index finger across Ludwig's jaw line then pulls back and pantomimes slapping someone nearby.__

_"I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots__  
__I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot__  
__When I put on a show___

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins__  
__Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break__  
__I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage__  
__Better be ready, hope that you feel the same"_

Now he moved back onto the dancefloor, twitching his hips in time to the music. And now he did a dramatic half turn, resting one hand on his hip and motioning the crack of an invisible whip.__

_"All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus__  
__When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus__  
__Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do__  
__Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus"_

He walks back to our group and trails a finger across Ludwig shoulder. Meanwhile Arthur picks up Lovino's glass of wine and sniffs it, wincing.__

_"Let's go__  
__Let me see what you can do__  
__I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus__  
__Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus___

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus__  
__When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus__  
__Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do__  
__Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus___

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus__  
__When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus__  
__Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do__  
__Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus"_

As he closes the song he places a kiss on Ludwig's cheek and giggles then runs off to return the head mic with multiple cat calls following him. When Lovino came back he rested his head on the counter, looking over at Ludwig with a smile on his face. Ludwig looked so red he could probably cook something on his face.

"Alfred, I give you Actors on Alcohol." Arthur says and Lovino flips him off lazily, the smile getting wider.

**A/N**

**Second chapter YAY! We get to meet Russia and China next chapter because I ran out of room in this one.**

**Song used is "Circus" by Britney Spears. Here's the link**

**.com/watch?v=lVhJ_A8XUgc**


	3. Chapter 3

**Due to my friends badgering I've decided to go ahead and start writing chapter three of this story waaaayyyyy ahead of schedule. And also due to badgering I'll go ahead and put Alfred and Arthur together in this chapter. And as promised some RoChu for you in this one.**

_**Chapter 3: Johnny and June**_

"So you must be the new boys da?" Mr. Braginski asks with that childish smile on his creepy face. He looked like a psycho killer rather than a producer. It didn't help that Mr. Yao looked the part of a gang member with his fancy business suit and all. "I would very much like to hear you play, Alfred was it?" He asks with a playful giggle. "But first I'd like to know what music genre you prefer."

"Country." I reply shortly as I carefully watch him from across the table. He tilts his head and smiles at me.

"I like country music. Do you mind playing some?" Still watching him I reach over for an acoustic guitar and play through Johnny Cash's song "Ring of Fire" without adding my vocals. At the end of the song the Braginski clapped for me while Mr. Yao bent over a piece of paper. "Very good. I can't wait to hear you perform on stage da. Now where's that silly white haired German? I'm in the mood for harassing someone." I notice Yao's pencil come to a stop but he doesn't lift his head from the paper.

Of course Gilbert had ditched on this meeting, claiming sickness, and left his brother to pick up information for him. Ludwig didn't look any different from his usual mood but his grip on the chair's arm was threatening enough. Lovino was close to losing what composure he was showing. Arthur was keeping his hands folded and trained his gaze over to my chair. Matthew looked unfazed though.

The band converses with Braginski, who had told me to just call him Ivan, as little as possible during this charming little meeting. Yao hardly spoke at all except to put in a tidbit of information here and there. Finally Ivan dismisses us and I wasn't surprised to see people scrabbling for the door. Lovino won that little race though. Who knew the guy was so fast? Once outside Lovino says something about this whole meeting being Ludwig's fault and they walk away, arguing.

"Hey Al, I'm going to go find Gilbert if that's okay with you." Matthew says and I open my mouth to say that it wasn't okay with me but as I get ready to say it Arthur buts in loudly.

"So Alfred, I didn't know you liked Johnny Cash." And taking his cue Matthew runs away and I frown at Arthur who gave me a devious smirk. I cross my arms and glower at him and the smirk falters a little. "Alright, sorry about that. But I did mean what I was saying about Johnny Cash. He's about the only country singer I've bothered to follow. Did a report on him back in school."

Unaware of it I start to smile and motion for him to walk along with me. "Shoot, I forgot my guitar. I'll be right back." I say as I dash back to the meeting room. Muffled noises come from behind the door and without thinking like I should have I swing the door open. Ivan was glaring at me as he drug his hands slowly over Yao's naked body and I start laughing nervously. Yao looks over at me with an annoyed stare and I pick up my guitar. "Sorry, forgot this."

I rush back out and see Lovino walking back down the hall and Arthur leaning on one of the walls patiently. "Don't go in there." I tell Lovino and he stops in his tracks and gives me a confused look. Then he lets out an 'Oh' sound and turns around abruptly. "What were you heading back for?" I ask as I shoulder my guitar.

"Ludwig needed to know they next date we perform but he's busy beating the shit out of Gilbert. Potato bastard owes me lunch anyway." And with these words he storms off and I stand next to Arthur.

"Wait, doesn't he make enough money to buy his own food? I heard he was a model on the side." I ask as we continue walking down the hall.

"Nope, that's Feliciano. Lovino is a writer on the side though. Not that he'll let you read any of his stories though. I bet it's a load of Romance stories. But he likes to be treated rather than treat someone." A snort escapes my nose and Arthur smiles. For a British person he actually had nice teeth. God did I sound racist. "You want to go get some lunch? Anywhere you choose, my treat." Arthur asks suddenly and I glance down at him.

"Sure, why not?" I ask after a moment's hesitation.

~ Three Months Later ~

"You and I need to talk jackass." I hear Lovino say behind me as I head to my room after a trip to the pool. It seemed he'd been after me since two months ago when I had first performed. He unceremoniously flings my door open and shoves me in then sits on one of the beds to glare at me. "You're starting to piss me off."

Confused I sit down backwards on a nearby chair. I had spent enough time with Lovino to know most of his facial expressions, which were mostly angry ones, and what they meant. The current one was his expression for concern so I would try to not explode back when I got too angry. Note I said I would try. "I don't know what you mean."

"This façade of yours. Its so god damned annoying. Even though you _swear_ up and down that you're sooo straight I don't believe it for a second. And you know why that is? Because I've seen you talk with plenty of fuckable women but you turn down every fucking one." He draws a breath to continue and I cut him off with the counter argument I've planned out for this situation.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you. I don't see you trying to say anything to Ludwig that isn't an insult or a curse." As I speak his eyes grow guarded. "Tell you what, since I know you're a bartering man. Okay, yes, I'm gay, I'll say it, but I'm not about to say anything about it to anybody. But how about a bargain. You tell Ludwig how you feel and I'll tell who I like how I feel."

"Fat chance. How about a bet. If I manage to confess to Ludwig before you can confess to your guy then you get to dedicate a song to him on stage for the entire world to see. Vis versa in my case." An annoying smirk crosses his face. But since I knew he was a coward he would probably tell me he had confessed first so I could embarrass myself.

"Deal, but whoever confesses first has to do it in front of the other so it's legitimate." Lovino looks at me for awhile, his fingers drumming on his knee slowly. He stands up and walks over, holding out his hand.

"Alright then, be prepared to be embarrassed then." Now with any luck neither one of us would win seeing as how I couldn't spit it out that I liked Arthur anyway and Lovino froze up whenever someone asked him about Ludwig.

~ The Next Night ~

Fancy restaurant and creepy Russian didn't really seem to go together. Unfortunately I was stuck at this once a year dinner that Ivan held for each of the bands he produced. One at a time of course so they didn't take up most of the restaurant. Ivan ran quite a few big names in the business including Albion Thunder which was a group composed of Arthur's brothers. Not something you want to bring up around Arthur.

Speaking of Arthur my mind jumps to that bet I had made with Lovino last night. I could do it right now since Lovino was sitting right across from me and Arthur right next to me. But I really wasn't about to create a scene in front of everyone. Looking back at Lovino I found it just a little ironic that he was Italian and currently looked like a mob boss.

He was wearing the fedora I had seen him wear the first day I met him and he was wearing an expensive black suit with a red silk shirt and a black silk tie. Currently he was staring at me evenly, his fedora covering half of his face, and a smirk on his lips. All that was missing was the cigar smoke and his get up would be complete.

Ludwig sits down next to him, scrolling through a checklist on his smart phone. Ever so carefully Lovino peeks at the list over Ludwig's shoulder. Ludwig notices him a moment later and leans away. Something told me I wasn't going to like this.

Like a lazy cat Lovino leaned his body on his chair's arm. "Ludwig, can I ask something?" He says quietly, his voice barely reaching my ears. Ludwig looks suspicious but leans down to hear him better. "If I said I was in love with you would you hate me?" I cough as my soup chokes me and Arthur looks over in alarm. But I was far too concentrated on the scene in front of me to care.

Silence meets Lovino's question and he frowns in sullen disappointment as he pushes himself back up. He reaches for his fork but Ludwig grabs his hand, making him look back over, disappointment shadowing his eyes. Cautiously Ludwig lifts Lovino's hand to his lips and gives it a light kiss. Arthur splutters his tea and they both look over in our direction. 

Not wanting to meet Lovino's eyes I turn to Arthur. "Blighter finally did something." He coughs out while laughing. Looking up I see Lovino hold up four fingers. That was when our next performance was. I had four days until I had to tell Arthur I was in love with him.

~ Four Days Later ~

"Are you excited? I heard this is one of our largest crowds and you get to lead a song." I nod nervously as Arthur rambles on. Tilting my Stetson over my face to hide my blush I cast a sideways glance at my music partner. I found it a little ironic that he was dressed in black, although in his style, seeing as it went with my song. Lovino walks past me and pokes me in the back sharply.

Ludwig shows up and ruffles Lovino's hair and he retaliates by snapping at the air where Ludwig's hand had been a moment before. "You guys go on in five." We scatter to pick up our instruments and rush to our places. A moment later we're motioned on stage and proceed to the first song.

After our set of songs with no screw ups Arthur leans over to the mic, lowering his guitar. "Alright, for our last number our newest member is going to perform lead vocals." Swallowing my nerves I step forward and Arthur gives me a reassuring smile. The crowd breaks into loud applause as I step up to the mic.

"Before I start my song I would like to dedicate it to someone close to my heart." Trying my hardest not to look over at Arthur I wait for the rest of the band to pick up their other instruments. We had even brought members from our opening groups to help with this song considering we needed multiple instruments of various kinds. "This one is called "Johnny and June"."

"Ohh there's something 'bout a man in black  
Makes me wanna buy a Cadillac  
Throw the top back and roll down to Jackson Town"

I glance at Arthur ever so slightly to see a light blush on his face. Did he realize I was singing for him?

"I wanna be there on the stage with you,  
You and I can be the next rage two  
Hear the crowd roar, make them want more  
and kick the footlights out"

Deciding it was probably in my best interest to not screw this up I concentrate on my music.

"I wanna a love like Johnny and June  
Rings of fire burnin' with you  
I wanna walk the line, walk the line  
till the end of time  
I wanna love, love you that much  
cash it all in, give it all up  
and when you're gone, I wanna go too  
Like Johnny and June"

As I play I notice two girls from the opening groups were adding their vocals into my song.

"I wanna hold you baby right or wrong  
build a world around a country song  
Pray a sweet Prayer, follow you there  
Down in history

I wanna a love like Johnny and June  
Rings of fire burnin' with you  
I wanna walk the line, walk the line  
till the end of time  
I wanna love, love you that much  
cash it all in, give it all up  
and when you're gone, I wanna go too  
Like Johnny and June  
Like Johnny and June

More than life itself, no one else  
This endless promise  
They don't make love like that anymore  
is that too much to be askin for

I wanna a love like Johnny and June  
Rings of fire burnin' with you  
I wanna walk the line, walk the line  
till the end of time  
I wanna love, love you that much  
cash it all in, give it all up  
and when you're gone, I wanna go too  
Like Johnny and June  
Like Johnny and June

They'll be no tears to cry  
Only memories of our lives  
They'll remember, remember  
a love like that"

I draw the song to a close and try my hardest to not look at Arthur as the notes of his piano drift off. The stadium erupts into deafening applause.

~ An Hour Later ~

The drive back to the hotel was quiet. Probably because it was only Arthur and I in the back of the limo seeing as everyone else used different ones. I had decided to take up the whole end seat towards the front of the car and Arthur sat next to the door. We had been quiet getting out of the car as well and I was starting to worry.

Arthur opens the door to our shared room and walks in first and I follow sullenly. The next moment as the door locks behind me Arthur pushes me into the wall and plants a kiss on my lips. His fingers found mine and locked together and he rested his head under my chin. I open my mouth to say something but Arthur squeezes my hand.

"Even though I love your voice and there's many things I want to say to you I feel that silence says it best." He whispers and I smile then carefully press my lips to the top of his head.

**A/N**

**Good lord! Man, I did this far faster than I thought I would. And you finally got your USUK. Not to mention that this is one of my longer chapters.**

**Ciao!~**


End file.
